A Legend is Born: The Beginning
by rhammz
Summary: Follow Naruto in his way to become the greatest shinobi ever known. And with the help of his tenant will he make it? Up for Adoption


**A Legend is Born: The Beginning**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the anime that I will use, except for some OCs that I will introduce. I will not write this in all chapters so please take note. Hope you enjoy!

'_Thoughts'/Flashbacks_

'_**Kyuubi thoughts'/"Kyuubi speech"**_

**Jutsus**

**Chapter I – Revelations and Proposals**

It was a day that everyone in Konohagakure celebrated, and it was the day that a certain boy ran away and hid from everyone. October tenth the day that the demon lord Kyuubi no Kitsune was defeated by the most powerful shinobi in Konoha. And coincidentally it is also his birthday, and on this day the villagers will usually drink a lot of sake and beat him up for reasons he did not understand. There were always cold stares and yelling about "Demon brat should've died the instant that he was born". And with these came the assassination attempts and the harsh beatings.

The blond boy of five years is running for his life, cuts and bruises covered his entire body. His face marred with dirt and bruises, his blond hair brown with mud. And right on his tail is an angry mob of villagers screaming "Kill it now!" and "This is our chance" and some other profanities. He ran to the nearby forest and but they are slowly gaining on him. Soon his legs gave up on him, and the mob proceeded to beat the life out of him.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the crowd slowly dispersed and all that was left was a badly beaten up and bleeding boy. He lay there coughing up blood from his mouth. Blood pooling everywhere, his skin is all black and blue and some are even missing from cuts and scratches. Almost all of his bones are broken and his lungs are punctured by either a rib or the kunai that are embedded all over his body.

His blue eyes looked at the night sky waiting for his death and thought _'What did I do to deserve this?'_ coughing up more blood. _'Every year it's the same, but this time they've gone too far'_ this train of thought went on until he lost consciousness.

He found himself standing in a sewer like hallway, it was dark and dank. Water rose up to his ankle. He walked along the hallway and thought to himself _'Where am I? I thought I was dead.'_, then he heard a voice calling to him. He followed it and when he reached the end, he saw a big cage and steel bars from end to end. And at the middle at of it was a small tag with the kanji of seal. He was in awe of the size but was brought out of it by a movement inside of it. He focused on what it was when he saw a pair of big red eyes and a massive set of grinning teeth. When he focused more he saw nine waving tails at its back thrashing about.

Then it growled, he wasn't scared of it when it spoke _**"I was wondering when you'll get here."**_ it said.

"Where am I? Who are you?" he asked back confused.

"_**Your in your mind and I'm Kyuubi no Kitsune"**_ it said in its tremendous voice.

"Why am I here? I was supposed to be dead" he asked again.

"_**Sit down and I will explain everything"**_ it said motioning to take a seat.

Taking a seat and waiting for it to explain everything.

"_**As said I am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune, strongest of the Bijus and you are my container"**_ it said to Naruto, trying to explain.

Naruto's eyes went wide and said, "Aren't you suppose to be dead? And what container?" he asked wondering why the Kyuubi is talking to him.

The massive kitsune laughed and said, _**"Ah very good questions indeed. First you humans have no power near enough to destroy me, so your precious Yondaime opted for the alternative. He sealed me inside you and now I'm stuck with you and that is what I meant by container"**_ it answered trying not to show its regret to his container for reminding it that it was sealed.

"_**And as to why, it is because you are currently unconscious due to your injuries, but all of that is being taken cared of by me. I can't have you dieing for if you die I die with you, that's why I was sealed in you."**_ It continued to speak.

He paused for a second and then realized what was just revealed to him, "So all those stares and beatings are because of you?" he asked looking down trying not to cry.

"_**You know kit I'm really sorry for all the pain and suffering that you experienced because of what I did, but looking at how you lived for five years it pains me that you have endured much at such a young age."**_ It finally said feeling remorse at how he was treated and loosing all of its anger and hate for the boy.

Looking at the boy Kyuubi decided to change its appearance to make the following conversations a bit more relaxing for the boy. Chakra started molding around it covering its body with glowing red light, and after that a young girl in her teens replaced the huge visage of the fox.

The girl wore a red and black kimono that was a little bit small for her. She had red eyes with slits and fox ear on her red locks on her head and behind her is her tails swishing about all nine of them.

"_**Isn't this a bit more comfortable to you kit"**_ she asked him, he in return only nodded his head in agreement.

"You're a girl? Everyone thought you were male" staring at Kyuubi in front of him. All the while thinking _'She's pretty for a demon'_. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard giggling and noticed that it was Kyuubi then decided to ask, "What are you giggling about?" confusion etched on his face.

Trying to stop her giggles, she finally said, _**"Oh, nothing just that I might want to remind you that I can hear all of what you are thinking. And frankly I must thank you for the compliment."**_

He blushed at how easily she read his mind and decided to ask what was bothering him, "Ne, Kyuubi?" the girl just looked at him waiting for him to continue. "Why did you attack the village anyways" he finally finished.

Looking away and spoke, _**"I'm not proud of what I did, I was looking for a certain snake that killed my kits. And I tracked it down at Konoha and I lost myself to the rage and the prospect of revenge"**_ ashamed of what she did.

"It's not your fault and I forgive you, for you have a valid reason" the boy said trying to lighten up the mood that dropped due to the topic.

She looked up at him surprised at what he just said, _**"Really! You forgive after all the pain and suffering I caused you?" **_he just nodded and gave him a full blown foxy grin.

"_**Thank you!"**_ she said while trying to keep her tears in check. And she remembered something, _**"I think you should wake up already, I already patched you up so you should be good as new. And we'll continue this tomorrow, so rest and get some sleep and just think of me and you can return here"**_ she said finally.

Then he felt a strong pull from behind and saw he was being dragged out. He snapped into consciousness laying on his back, his wounds healed and his clothes ripped into shreds. Standing up he walked home trying to sort out all the information that has been revealed to him. When he reached his apartment he just fell on the bed and immediately fell asleep, he was exhausted and would just have to worry about it tomorrow morning.

Unknown to him that tomorrow his life would change drastically.

The next day finally arrived it was barely morning the sun hasn't shown its radiant light yet, but a certain blond will be boy will get a very unexpected awakening.

"_**Kit wake up!" **_kyuubi was trying to wake her vessel up for she has some news. She groaned in frustration for the boy's stubbornness. _**"I said WAKE UP!!"**_ the boy suddenly jumped out of the bed startled at who could be yelling at him. Looking around the room and saw no one he thought he was dreaming.

"_**Ah I see your finally up"**_ the voice said, Naruto being who he is yelled at the voice. 'What the hell your not a dream!' was his first thought.

"_**Kit please relax a bit, there is no need to panic. Remember we did talk face to face last night"**_she reminded him.

Naruto somewhat relaxed as everything that happened yesterday became clear as he was fully snapped out of his sleepy state of mind after being awaken.

'So what this news of yours that you almost gave me a heart attack and a rude awakening at three in the morning, I might add' looking at his alarm clock.

"_**As you may well know I decided that I'm going to help you out a bit. If you accept and I see that you are worthy I'll do more"**_ she said to the yet again sleepy boy.

"_**So I'll be expanding your chakra coils and giving you enhanced senses plus the ability to regenerate wounds"**_ she said looking at Naruto who was confused.

'What is chakra and why do I need these things?' he asked her as if she had just said something out of this world.

"_**Oh kami-sama what were you thinking! Ok what is your dream for the future?"**_ she asked the stumped boy.

'Umm… I really don't know. But if I had to choose, I want to be the greatest shinobi there is and be a kage someday' he concluded.

"_**And how long have you been thinking about it? For what I can tell you don't know how to be a shinobi, yet alone be a kage"**_ she retorted.

'Well I thought that if I'm as good as the old man Hokage then the people will recognize me and respect me' he said to the fox with a sad smile on his face.

AN: So that's the first, tell me if you find anything wrong with it. And I'd like to get REVIEWS.


End file.
